One's Own Motives
by CrimsonCrowe
Summary: A group of shinobi are on a mission to infiltrate the headquarters of Akatsuki. Will their personal vendettas and hidden agendas get in the way? With an appearence of Shino as Hokage. May raise in rating for later chapters.


Part One: The Entrance

Darkness. The ginko trees and grasses sway in the midnight breeze, carrying the soft scent of nocturnal flowers. The night is seemingly still, the night creatures peeking from their perches. A band of bats fly by, and a sharp-toothed cat jumps from the branches to catch a scraggler in powerful jaws. From the braches an owl hoots mourningly, as it turns its head robotically, scanning the ground for any movement of prey. A small rat appears. Gingerly, it scampers about the forest floor, sniffing the air as it caught the trace of an overripe fruit. Hungrily, it disregards the owl above.

The bird looks about, little being missed in its highly evolved ocular lenses. The small rat, tan with a grey patch, catches its eye. The creature goes on carelessly, finding a cherry and picking it up in its mouth. A dark movement, soundless, swift. All that is heard is the squealing of the rat as claws embedded into its vital organs. A small movement and the shadow leaves. All that is left behind is the cherry, one solitary bite on it's crimson surface.

A group of shinobi travel under the cover of the shadows. Swiftly, to a land rumoured to house the akatsuki, they head to the ruputed headquarters.

The ginko and tall grasses flash by, as they travel swiftly, as if whips were behind them. However, they made no noise, all but breathing and the trace of chakra left in their wake.

"Many shinobi died bringing us this information.." comes the soft voice of Kaizuna. He has been chosen to lead the group, and scans his gaze across the six who follow behind him.

_The tall sand-haired figure turns to Kaizuna, the yukikage. He stands stiffly, clad in a blood-red coat that brushes the ground with his movements. His face is hidden, as he reads a note sent by messenger. The broken wax seal telling one it came from the land of stone. He moves his head slightly, to the direction of the yukikage, the kazekage speaks softly to him._

_"It has gone on for long enough. There are rumours and there is fact, but the disappearence of shinobi is as real as the sands of the desert. Take a group with you, and cut the strings that control the puppet."_

_Kaizuna gazed at him, the cryptic words somewhat lost on him. He brushed blue locks aside and steps closer to the Sabakusuto. He looks at the impassive face, and Kyuzo turns slightly at the attention._

_"He doesn't look like he gives a damn about anything..." thought the Yuki nin. _

_The sand shinobi didn't break his gaze. _

_"Take their scrolls."_

_Kaizuna nodded in understanding, their temporary alliance forcing them to work together. The activities of the Akatsuki had brought it to thus..._

Kaizuna shakes his head, breaking his mind from his thoughts. The moon began to emerge from the clouds, lighting them slightly. He tsked and moved the team into a darker path, and continued on.

"Let us hurry. We lose our advantage with the coming of light."

Nodding, they increase their speed toward the area.

Kaizuna stares grimly ahead. An hour has passed. The yuki nin still travels but his mind is again, elsewhere. His mind rests on who lays in wait. A person he dreams of every night. The betrayal and abandonment after still stabbing his heart with pain.

_A soft voice. From above, a snowflake falls lightly to the ground, lands somehow between the narrow space between them. Her pale hair falls softly on his face, as ice tears fall and shatter on the ground. _

_"I have to leave..." she says. "For the safety of the village.."_

_I'll find you, _thinks the kage._ I'll bring you back. The others better not get in my way..._

More jounin follow. A young sprightly Hyuuga girl, MewMew, her eyes showing greater age than her body. She stands with confidence and determination. She had once wanted to join this group, but was turned away. Clenching her teeth in anger. She came with vengeance.

_How dare they. I can hear their thoughts. Mocking. I can treat them to a worse punishment than death. Then, I will take over that pathetic group they call Akatsuki. The others better not get in my way..._

A young Iwa male named Kakasuma. Handsome, his face showing friendliness. It belied his skill in battle however, with control of the very land they walked on. He walked easily, arms crossed comfortably.

_Finally get some action here. For days has it been useless missions regarding escorting lazy merchants. The others better not get in my way..._

A mysterious shinobi. His face hidden in the cloth of this jacket. Black glasses hide his eyes, and even in the darkness of night, he sees better than most. The Aburame stalks ahead calmly, a solitary bug on his shoulder, whispering secrets.

_Only a bit more. What do you sense? ..._

_Yes, there is a jutsu laid upon this land. I can sense it as well. Can you tell me of it? ..._

_Genjutsu?... ..._

Then a group of genin. A fresh-faced young Uchiha. She is called Tamori. She walks with some hesitation ,but a determination that far out-weighs her years. She holds a certain Chuunin in her heart, and doesn't intend to return to him dead.

_Naruto-kun. I should've never taken this mission. But I'll get back to you. I promise. Just gotta get through this mission. The others better not get in my way..._

Then another female. From Iwagakure, tanned, calloused, her lean muscular frame seemingly thin but hiding her true strength. She walks with a hint of worry. As if knowing misfortunes are ahead of her. She holds yet another in her heart, but a trace of bitterness and uncertainty follow it.

_Rael...has it come down to this? I don't know if I can do this mission with these thoughts and feelings on my mind..._Izumi says inside the depths of her mind.

Lastly, a strange armoured shinobi. His face is hidden and his emotions unknown. The paladin-like man walks easily, bringing up the rear. Akira is new to the village, but his skill is honed. He promises a trying fight for whoever crosses him. His mind is closed, if he had an opinion of anything, he kept it to himself.

The figures walk, and lost within the caverns of their own minds, they come with different intentions.

Within the walls of the Akatsuki headquarters. Inside its dark walls, figures lay in silhouette against the moonlight. One is alone in a room. Crying, Kotatsu dreams of a face she has not lain eyes on in what seem like eternity. Her intentions for being there are well-meant, albeit foolish. Her thoughts go a blue-haired shinobi.

_I know I did this for the sake of the village. I should be glad shouldn't I? I can't do things for selfish reasons...Even if that reason was you, Kaizuna..._

Another sits atop the building. Alone, he is embued with a strange presence. His intentions are no longer the same as the group, but knowing it wise to keep thoughts hidden till the right moment, he keeps them to himself. A corner of his mouth curls slightly, as if knowing something was about to happen.

The leader. He sits alone in his chamber. Thoughts nag at his brain, as he senses the coming of something...something that will change the face of his organization, and change his plans. Much to his distaste. He grips the armrest of his chair, and the wood splinters at the pressure, his eyes flash red as he activates his Sharingan.

---

_Why am I here? Maybe I should have never gone on this mission at all..._

Feet trudge on cold moist soil as the young shinobi scans the darkness around her. She stumbles on a root, emerging slightly from the ground, its dark skin hiding itself from her and she grits her teeth, cursing her carelessness.

_I'm nervous being here..why is that? This place seems to hold something..._

She dodges a branch coming toward her and glances to her comrades behind and in front of her. Tamori seems enthusiastic, her step falling lightly and fast.

_Wish I was more like that..._

Akira behind her was a comfort. His odd and large presence served to settle her unease, as there was something steady and unwavering in the armoured nin. He seemed to look up at her when she glanced at him and she turned forward again, to continue her trek.

Shadows danced around them, as their movements caused the shift of the moons shadows on the ground. Her eyesight had become accusstomed to the lack of light, and she could make out shapes of trees and nocturnal animals hiding amongst the bushes.

As the minutes passed, Kaizuna up at the front lifted a hand and they stopped. He stared at a large building ahead. It looked like a shrine, the roofs tiled with clay rippled slabes, the ornate windows and doors making it look like an emperors palace. Statues of dragons guarded the front gates, and ornate stone fish spotted the terraces and arches.

Izumi stared in wonder at the large structure. She wondered how she hadn't noticed it from back in the woods, as the top reached far past the treetops, but she figured there was a special jutsu in place to hide the large building.

Exiting the enclosed area of the woods, the group made their way quietly down the hill leading to the structure. Kaizuna made a signal for Izumi to split up with Kakasuma and Akira and she nodded. Following the young male and the armoured nin, she dashed silently to the south wall. The only trace of their presence left was the air they expelled breathing, as her and her comrades increased the distance from the forest.

Running past the entrance gates, large wooden structures of three pieces, two at the sides holding the largest from the ground, they resembled Shinto shrines, as if heralding their arrival. She jumped past a small pond, running across a bridge when she glanced at the moon's reflection on the water.

_Rael?..._

Looking up, she tried looking at the top of the tower's roof. There was nothing there. The moon shining brightly, illuminating the stone fish that decorated the roof.

_It...looked like him...no, it wasn't... _

Gazing down at the seperate parties that were approaching, Rael nearly did a double-take when the girl Izumi suddenly peered into the pondwater, a perfect reflection of the outer world painted onto its surface. Seeing her suddenly look up in his general direction, he quickly willed his body to assume its spirit form, hiding his presence.

_So they finally come... _He wondered how the nins had managed to bypass his detection wards, as well as the S ranked genjutsu masking the headquarters itself. Shaking his head, the ethereal figure barely noticed the Revenant speak up within.

**The Others are in position...all save the Eighth have prepared for planeswalk...** Nodding, Rael assumed his normal body once again, grinning.

**Has the Akatsuki Leader caught onto our intentions as of yet...?** Calamity hesitated for a moment before speaking.

_No...the fool still remains in the darkness..._ Nodding, the Death Knight broke the link, watching as the three shinobi slipped off into the night.

_Izumi...you should not have come... _

Tamori also looked up, feeling something amiss in the area seemingly unguarded.

_For being missing nin they should have better defences than this. Something doesn't feel right. _

She glanced at the roof and frowned. She swore she saw a figure there, disappear into a haze of mist, but looking again, she saw no movement. She glanced at Izumi, seeing her look of confusion as well, when Kaizuna placed a hand on Tamori's shoulder.

She nodded understanding they would part for now and go in smaller teams. Heading around the stone wall, they headed to the opposite site of the enclosed area.

Izumi shook her head mentally. Blaming it as hallucinations from the stress of the past few weeks, she caught up with the other two nin, waiting for her in the darkness of the wall's shadow. They gazed at her, questions in their eyes, but she chose to ignore them. Turning her face away from them, she scaled up the wall easily, pausing a moment at the top to look at her surroundings.

From across the way, Izumi saw the quick flashes of darkness that signified Kaizuna and co.'s ascent up the wall. They disappeared into darkness once more and turning to look down at her comrades a moment, nodded to them.

They jumped over the wall easily, dashing past Izumi as she kept her attention on the surrounding countryside. Seeing nothing, she followed them down, as the two males made their way to a small opening, promising an advantageous entrance.

Akira made to the entrance, a few floors up, a small window. Probably leading to a closet or bathroom of some sort, the armoured nin jumped up easily level after level. He peered a moment and Izumi took the time to scan the surroundings once more. Glancing up to see the helmet nod slightly, she jumped up to meet him, followed by Kakasuma. Easily ripping off the barrier, Kakasuma disappeared into the darkness of the hole. Akira followed soon after and pausing a moment, to look up at the building, Izumi found she couldn't see the roof top from her vantage point. She gave a small sigh and disappeared into the darkness as well.

-------------

Seeing the intruders manage to successfully make their way into the Akatsuki grounds, the Death Knight shook his head slowly, unimpressed. He glanced up at the moon for a moment, as though pondering. Silently, he gave a small pat to the scroll tucked inside his cloak, as though reassuring himself.

_I wonder how long it will take them to realize... _he silently mused, a slight smile forming under his scarf.

_That what they seek is already taken?_

Glancing down to see the shinobi disappearing one by one into the shadows, he patted the scroll, entitled "Jinchuriki", one last time, before melding back into the shadows, amused to see how the nins would handle themselves.

_Let's see how many of you manage to survive the night... _

------------

Quick steps. A hollow sound of breathing echoing through a narrow passage. Izumi chastised herself silently for giving a trace of her unease, her small pants for air echoing louder than she would have liked.

It seemed like a small unending trek into a vast otherworld, yet as enclosed as a crack beneath a mountain. Slightly claustrophobic, she clenched her jaws in determination and kept her thoughts on the mission ahead.

_Go in. Get the scrolls. Get out. The jounins told me to worry just about the scroll rather than engaging the akatsuki in battle. I shouldn't have too much trouble with that...should I?_

Her breaths became quieter, but did not cease their rate, as the others didn't ease their speed. Gazing momentarily at the bleak cracked walls, she wondered what this passage was used for, in another time and place. They held no decoration, and the small passage, slowly opening to a narrow hall, held no light, the floor littered with dust and other traces of neglect.

She was lost in her thoughts for a moment when the sudden stop of Akira ahead of her almost brought her body to crash into the metal-clad nin's tall form. He grunted, somewhat in amusement and she gave a slight sour look, moreso at herself than him. He tilted his head as if smiling beneath the barrier of metal that surrounded his head and turned again to the young male in the lead.

The ANBU gave then a questioning look, his brow slanted when he shrugged and turned again to the way ahead. Something, a movement perhaps, had caught his attention and he pulled into the shadows silently. Izumi could almost hear her heart pounding. They stayed like that, for what seemed forever and then slowly, the silhouette of Kakasuma pulled from the shadows ahead of her. Letting out a breath, Akira gave her a look again if that was possible with a metal helmet and she smiled at him, shaking her head slightly.

He is much more calm and stoic in times of stress...I should take a lesson from him and stop scaring myself.

She rolled her shoulders, working out some of the knots, when the two ahead of her continued along their way.

-------------

Shino hopped on to the top of the walls soon followed closely behind by Kaizuna, Tamori and Mew Mew. Two kages, a former kage and a genin. Shino was confident that they could deal with the Akatsuki. Kaizuna though believed that all they needed was the scroll and then they would get out. Preferably without their discovery by the Akatsuki.

The area remained silent, the darkness enshrouding their sight with a curtain of blue. Crickets sang from the grasses and Shino understood their words. He made his way across.

Were it not for the information that Kaizuna had painstakingly obtained, the Akatsuki would have been gone long before any effective response could have been mounted.

He peered around at his surrondings, it was almost reminicent to a palace of sorts. Small temples dotted the landscape, he estimated this place was at least a few decades old. He cocked his head noticing a small red bug skittering along near his left foot. He crouched down gently nudging the bug on to his index finger. He stared at it, intently.

_That's odd...never seen this before..._

The bug moved around his finger a bit before one his kikai appeared. The two bugs looked at each other before all of a sudden the Kikai flipped over on its back, its legs kicking weakly. The red bug buzzed and flew off into the night. The bug-nin stood up brushing off some small patches of dust on his coat. He raised an eyebrow staring at the dying kikai..

_What the hell..._

He frowned, deciding he would catch one of the bugs later. Shaking his head, he pondered on their next move. The Akatsuki were renowned for being some of the strongest nin's there were, but no one had any idea of what their purpose was. All they knew was that they appeared erratically stealing scrolls, or eliminating certain high-level nins. For what ultimate objective, Shino was still trying to figure out.

_Skill, training, and determination are the backbone of the Leaf; but, sometimes luck plays the biggest role of all. _

--------------

Having taken a moment to call out to one of the nearby spirits, Rael quickly gave it a few silent orders, pointing in the direction that Izumi, the armored nin, and the jounin had left off. He was somewhat curious as to the second nin's identity, for he had seldom seen shinobi of any village wear armor, save those that resided within Yukigakure.

_Hmm...that one's interesting as well..._ The giant broadsword that was slung over the armoured nin's back had looked vaguely familiar, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Deciding to investigate further into the matter some another time, he turned his attention back to the large chakra source.

_I recognize all four of those sources, having fought three of them before...The lesser one I can't truly recall where I might have encountered it..._ Shaking his head, he closed off his mind, taking a moment to speak with Calamity.

_Tell Marius to begin his process of planeswalk...Have Sysct prepare as well, just in case..._

**...Is that truly necessary, Rael...? Having the First here would be sufficient to hold them off... I don't believe that the presence of the Seco.. **Rael cut him off, a slight tinge of amusement present in his thoughts.

_I have a feeling that I will need his assistance in dealing with the party of four. After all, three of them were all Kages at one point or another throughout their lives..._

**...As you wish... **

**End of Chapter**

A lot of this chapter was not only written by me, but my wonderful companions in the forum where this story originally was a role play. Just changed a bit of it, but most of it didn't need much changing. They're all great writers.

Credit to: Kaizuna, Shino, Rael, Tamori for including their posts.

Hope you enjoyed the read. This takes place in a time when Shino is Hokage, Akatsuki is run by different people. Most of the characters that appear here are originals and made by different people. If they read this, I hope they enjoyed my portrayal of their character. There will be more chapters to come, although I know I'm a bit slow.


End file.
